


Az ég kék?

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, olvasd el azt meglátod, színes elmélkedés, vagy mi
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim





	Az ég kék?

Az ég kék volt.

Most mégis szürke.

Vajon a kék is szürke? Vagy netán a szürke a kék? Igazán szürreális kép.

Tekinteted az eget pásztázta, ahogy a hátadon feküdtél a tetőn. Szomorúan sóhajtottál. Nem értetted. Igazán nem. Miért szürke neked az ég, mikor tudod, hogy kék? Ez a felfogási zónán kívül esik. Ez egyszerűen felháborító. Te mégis csak lamentálni tudtál már, semmi többet.

Ez pedig még jobban táplálta mérged. Ami meg, megintcsak savanyúságba fordult.

Ez aztán az igazi, vérbeli ördögi kör...

Az ég kék volt. Mióta is nem az?

De az ég nem szürke. Miért?

Az élet egyszerűen igazságtalan. Folyton. Mindenkivel. Mindig. Örökké.

De mit tettél, amivel ezt megérdemelted?

Semmit.

Hát épp ezaz. Semmit sem tettél, csak figyelted, ahogy első szerelmed lecsapja a kezedről egy jött-ment kis senki. Már csak az emlék gondolata is gombócot idézett a torkodba. Ahogy ott álltál teljesen megsemmisülten. És ahogy mosolyt erőltettél magadra...

Utálsz mosolyogni. És utálod azt a francos eget is, ami nem tudja eldönteni, hogy most kék vagy szürke.

Éppen mentél, hogy bevalld az érzéseidet, talán még randira is hívd... De megelőzött az az idióta, idegesítő liba! És utána még rád is vigyorgott a szégyentelen, mintha nem tudna semmiről...! Egyszerűen felháborító. S az ég csak szürke. Vagy a felhők kékek? Érthetetlen...

Nishinoya meg csak üdvözülten vigyorgott, ahogy elhívta randizni azt az idiótát, majd utána még rád is mosolygott... Mintha mi se történt volna, mintha nem egy világ omlott volna benned össze... Mondjuk nem tudta. Kifogás! Igazán tudhatta volna ennyi együtt töltött idő után! Az ég szerelmére! Hosszú évek óta vagytok barátok.

Hát ez az... Barátok. Semmi több.

Most a felhők egyre szürkébbek. Vagy nem. Igazság szerint teljesen mindegy.

És egyre kevesebbszer találkoztok. Nem tudod, hogy ez most azért van, mert több időt tölt az újdonsült barátnőjével, vagy mert te kerülöd. Talán mindkettő. De igazság szerint fáj. Ez nagyon is fáj neked. Látni szeretnéd, de nem akarod látni.

Akárcsak a felhőket, amik elbarikádozzák az eget. A te eged. A ti egeteket.

Egyszerre minden kezdi elveszteni az élet kontúrjait, s a hideg is ráz. Nedvesség terjed a ruhádon. Vajon esik? Igazán nem tudod már megmondani. Olyannyira elmerültél a gondolataidban, hogy a fókuszod elveszett a fizikai kivetülésekre. Ez egy olyan furcsán jó állapot, veszed észre meglepődve. Valahogy... jó. Mintha a sebeidet is enyhítené ez a nedves hűvösség.

Az izmaid időnként ránganak egyet-egyet... de nem bánod. Ha ez segít, akkor igazán nem bánod. Azt se bánod, hogy az ég szürke-e vagy éppen kék. Mert nem számít. Nishinoya úgysem lesz már a tiéd. Az a másik lány jól megcsinálta ezt neked, s keresztülhúzta a számításaid. De legalább jó pont az egészben, hogy nem kellett leégetni magadat valami szar szerelemi vallomás elgagyogásával, nem igaz? Ezzel sok energiát megkíméltél magad számára. Meg talán egy megaláztatást is, abban az esetben, ha elutasított volna... Bár talán udvarias lett volna...

De kár is ezen elmélkedni.

Most...

Most csak élvezed ezt a semmiben lebegést. Ahol az élek elvesztették az élüket, a színek elvesztették jelentőségüket, s minden sokkal egyszerűbb... Ezáltal te is gondtalanabb vagy.

Végre...

Végre magadhoz ölelheted a sikamlós magányt, annak elemi formájában. Ez felszabadító érzés. Talán, most képes lennél mosolyogni, s a világot a kebledre ölelni. Igen. Ez a helyes lépés. Pár nélkül is egész vagy. Egy jóravaló, egész és ép jellem, melyben egy szikrázó, szellemes személy lapul. S mi kell ennél több?

Persze...

Kit is akarsz áltatni?

Nishinoya kell. Semmi több, de ő. Ahogy nevet... Ahogy bearanyozza a napod... Minden egyes napod.. Akitől az ég is kék. S a szürke messziről elkerül.

Na, de ezügyben már nem sok mindent tudsz tenni. Bár... talán hívhatnál egy bérgyilkost, aki leszedi a barátnőjét, de ez nem lenne túl tisztességes... Hisz mi van akkor, ha Nishinoya szereti őt? Akkor csak fájdalmat okoznál neki. Azt pedig ugye nem szeretnéd.

Hideg... és nedves. Szürke és kék. Fent és lent. Lent és lent. Még lejjebb.

Padló.

Olyan ironikus. A tetőn vagy, mégis a padlón. Mi humoros, ha nem ez?

Egy új szín.

Egy új szín jelent meg hirtelen a látómezőben.

Fekete. Egy fekete felleg.

De nincs okod félni. Ha a sötét semmi magába szippant, neked csak jó. Vagy... mégsem?

Lassú rázogatásra eszmélsz fel. Nehéz irányításod alá vonni a testedet, de hosszú másodpercek után sikerül. Letörlöd az arcod, mikoris felfedezed, hogy nemcsak, hogy esik az eső, te is sírtál. Furcsa. Eddig fel sem tűnt.

Lassan körülnézel, felmérve a terepet, s megakad a tekinteted a személyen, aki felkeltett a révületi állapotodból.

Barna haj és barna szemek, egy aggódó arckifejezés az általában vidám arcon. Keményen üt szíven így látni őt. Mert nem más néz veled farkasszemet, mint Nishinoya Yuu. Vajon mit keres itt?

Elég ránézned, s az ég már is kevésbé szürke...

Bambulásod a hangja szakította félbe.

– Jól vagy, (név)? – kérdezte fojtott hangon. – Már mindenhol kerestelek... És jaj... azt hittem... én igazán azt hittem... – habog. Már csak habog. Érthetetlen. Ő mindig tudja mit szeretne mondani, s azt mindig magabiztossággal is ejti ki a száján. Olyan furcsa így látni őt.

Nem válaszoltál. Ebben a helyzetben egyszerűen nem jöttek a szavak. De legalább Ő jött. Egyre közelebb. Arca vizsgálódó ráncokba szaladt, s orra minden pillanattal közelebb volt a te orrodhoz. Légzésetek keveredett.

– Nem vagy jól... De majd... majd minden rendben lesz. – Állította végre a megszokott magabiztosság árnyékával. És te hittél neki. Görcsösen hinni akartál, ezért kapaszkodtál minden szalmaszálba, mit neked nyújtott.

S az ég kék. Megint...

...vagy még mindig?


End file.
